


To Top Or Not To Top

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marvelous and Hiromu meet in the movies, they deal with the inevitable fan reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Top Or Not To Top

"I've heard there are some relationships where it's sort of equal. Or they take turns topping," Hiromu said cautiously, backing towards the fountain. They were in a park, and the rest of the teams were over to the side having a blast partying. Of course *he* got stuck with the domination negotiation. 

Marvelous thought about this for a moment. "Nah," he said at last. "That's bullshit."

Hiromu wilted. "Thought so," he agreed. "But do we have to fight about it? Can't we just toss a coin or something? I'd really like to top." 

"Tough," Marvelous grinned. 

There was an explosion of plot device magnitude. When the smoke cleared, Joe was in Marvelous' arms. 

Hiromu smiled, not without some regret, 'cos Marvelous was kind of hot. "Okay, fine, so you're taken care of. You still get to top. Now, where's Ryuu-"

He yelped as he was dragged through the air by cables wrapped painfully around his midsection, to land in front of Enter. "I'll look after you, _mon rouge_ ," Enter purred.

Hiromu whimpered. "Not fair!" 

He pretended not to hear Ryuuji's coughed comment along the lines of whenever they were together it wasn't Hiromu who topped anyway.


End file.
